Regalo inesperado
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: Algo que esta Navidad Maggie no esperaba.


La chimenea arde, trae puesto un abrigo y todas las ventanas están cerradas pero aun así siente frío, como si la nieve que se apila fuera en el patio y en los marcos de las ventanas cayera también dentro de su corazón roto.

¿Te pasa algo, Margarita?-Maggie se voltea parpadeando rápidamente para ocultar sus ojos llorosos. La mujer a quien encara la mira con preocupación, sus cabellos se han nevado por los años, el frío ha curtido arrugas en su rostro pero aún debajo de todo lo que ha cambiado puede encontrar esa mirada tierna y preocupada, la misma que exhibía el día en el que la recibió en su casa hacía tantos años ya.

Si tía-murmura fingiendo una sonrisa-solo estaba...

¿Pensando en ella?-Directa. Si, su tía nunca ha sido el tipo de mujer que se anda con rodeos. Maggie asiente desviando la vista al árbol navideño que se alza imponente, captando los destellos del fuego que danza unos metros a su izquierda. La oficial siente cuando la mujer la rodea en un abrazo, tal como hizo cuando la abandonaron a la edad de catorce, tal como hizo cada vez que tenía una pesadilla o un problema y dado que este era otro caso de abandono brutal, la peor pesadilla y el problema más grande que ha tenido, la detective lo agradece-mejorará con el tiempo mi pequeña-Maggie solo asiente-traeré esas galletas de coco que tanto te gustan... quería dártelas como sorpresa más tarde pero... bah! ¿Qué te parece?

Genial-responde la detective mientras la mujer se dirige fuera del salón-Gracias-no lo dice por las galletas aunque pudiese parecerlo, quiere aclarárselo pero la mujer lo entiende y se lo hace saber con una sonrisa. La chica asiente y clava su vista de vuelta en el fuego, como queriendo que la calidez de la habitación se interne dentro de ella de una buena vez.

Maggie-la detective voltea para ver a su tía indecisa aun en el marco de la puerta-no sabía si sería buena idea pero... supongo que tú sabrás decidirlo mejor que yo...-se aproxima a ella con una sencilla caja envuelta en papel rojo brillante con un moño verde esmeralda que centella bajo la luz del fuego-llegó esta mañana... de Nacional City... pensé que podría ser de... ella.

Está bien, puedes decir su nombre, no es como si habláramos de Voldemort o algo así ¿No?-lo dice con un tono divertido para ocultar su dolida curiosidad. No había opción de que fuera de sus amigos en la comisaría (la entrega de regalos había sido unos días antes) pero... ¿Sería de quien pensaba?

Alex-dice la mujer con cuidado.

Alex-repite Maggie sopesando el paquete entre sus manos-puede que sea... aunque lo dudo.

Bueno, si quieres abrirlo... tirarlo... quemarlo... agujerearlo a tiros en el patio...-Maggie medio sonríe-estaré en la cocina, toma tu tiempo-No dijo nada más antes de desaparecer por el corredor.

La chica miró el regalo con tristeza ¿Era todo cuanto quedaba de ellas? ¿Una caja de 25x25 que no pesaba más de un kilo y medio? No iba a mentir: aquello dolía y mucho. Pensó en seguir uno de los consejos de su tía y simplemente tirarlo a la chimenea pero se detuvo a tiempo ¿Y si era una botella de whisky enviada por los viejos tiempos que pudiera explotar? Mejor aún, ¿Qué tal si era una botella enviada por los tiempos futuros junto una nota de arrepentimiento donde dijera que reconsideraría las cosas? ¿Qué tal si era la botella de Whisky que beberían en su renovado matrimonio? _No seas tonta, eso no pasará_ No era saludable para ella imaginar ese tipo de escenarios pero no podía evitarlo, su esperanza se negaba a morir aun si ahora Alex tomaba tragos de Whisky con alguien más.

Lo dejó simplemente en la mesa de centro esperando que después de la cena algo se le ocurriera. Estaba a punto de dejar el salón cuando soltó un bufido ¿Por qué esperar? Si las cosas iban a ponerse mal, mejor acabar con ello de una vez _Al mal paso darle prisa_ como ella misma solía decir ¿No?

Se hincó frente a la mesa de centro y rasgó el papel, descubriendo una caja de cartón blanco con tapa abatible que al levantar reveló un mar de papeles de colores. Enterró sus dedos curiosa y recuperó lo que parecía ser un portarretratos... en efecto, eso era; tenía un marco tallado en madera de ébano y un vidrio helado al tacto que custodiaba dos fotografías: una era una _Selfie_ que Sam había insistido en tomar, a la cámara sonreían Sam, Kara, Lena y la propia Maggie, la detective sonrió: aquella debía haber sido la última fotografía de la noche tomada mientras Alex recibía la pizza en una de las noches de chicas donde la Paella volvió a quemarse. La otra imagen dentro del cuadro era una foto que Alex había tomado en el bar, allí podía verlos a todos sonrientes rodeándola: James, Winn, M'gann, J'onn, Mon-El, Kara, Lyra... incluso Brian salía de fondo haciendo una cara graciosa que en su momento no llamó la atención de nadie. Pegado con un post-it había una pequeña dedicatoria:

 _ **"Una vez amigos, siempre amigos ¿No? Feliz Navidad"**_

 _ **-John, Lena, Sam, James, Winn y Kara.**_

Nostalgia, ese fue el primer sentimiento que acudió a su encuentro, felicidad el segundo, tristeza el tercero y esperanza el cuarto. ¿Aún los tenía como amigos? Le sorprendía ver la firma de Kara en esa dedicatoria ¿Quería decir que no estaba molesta por cómo habían terminado las cosas entre su hermana y ella? Probablemente. Y aunque se sentía feliz no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el nombre de Alex no estaba allí.

No como que lo estuviera esperando o algo así.

La chica tomó el cuadro y la caja dispuesta a tirar esta última al basurero cuando sintió algo más deslizarse entre los papeles de colores. Dejando el cuadro sobre el sillón, hurgó de nuevo en la caja y encontró una sorpresa más. Al principio no podía creerlo pero lo hizo en cuanto la examinó con cuidado, era el arma alienígena de Alex. En el fondo de la caja había algunas hojas más: un registro de propietario a su nombre, permisos de la NCPD, etc. Formas y documentos que esencialmente hacían su posesión legal y apta para usarse en el trabajo. Buscó con ahínco por si había algo más y lo encontró en forma de otro pequeño post-it amarillo:

 _ **"De una u otra manera siempre te cuidaré, como tú lo hiciste conmigo. Te quiero."**_

 _ **-Alex**_

La chica tomó el arma con cuidado y sin poder evitarlo lloró. Lloró porque tuvo la certeza de que incluso si sus caminos no volvían a cruzarse en la forma en la que alguna vez lo hicieron, incluso si tenían diferentes objetivos en la vida, incluso si después de todo los suyo no estaba destinado a ser, siempre se cuidarían entre ellas, siempre se querrían.

Y al menos en eso, estaban totalmente de acuerdo.

* * *

 **Encontré una imagen de retos de escritura que decía: "Escribe algo lindo de una pareja que no te guste" y pues nada, no quiere decir que las odie o algo raro por el estilo, adoro a Alex pero Maggie como personaje nunca me terminó de gustar, así que salvo sus interacciones con Alex me daba un poquito igual xD como sea agradezco que no la hayan matado porque aún recuerdo que trauma me llevé con el Emaya (PLL)o el Linctavia (t100) y no se lo deseo a nadie XD en fin que lo he intentado, ustedes juzgarán si lo he logrado algo lindo respecto a su situación o no x3 espero sus comentarios. Un poco tarde pero en fin, Feliz navidad sanvers shippers(?**

 **Plus: eso explicaría porque Alex ya no porta su arma alienígena todo el tiempo ¿no?**


End file.
